1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a sample processing apparatus with a vision system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Sample processing apparatus are used to automatically manipulate sample holders and precise amounts of fluid. These devices enable testing and analysis of samples in many fields, such as genomics, drug discovery, proteomics, and diagnostics. For example, a blood sample may be aspirated by a pipettor or other liquid handling device, moved and dispensed at another location. The sample may be mixed with other compounds, filtered, centrifuged or otherwise processed as part of an analysis protocol.